


Cold

by yeolmaenpc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, supportive Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmaenpc/pseuds/yeolmaenpc
Summary: It's one of the coldest nights of winter in Seoul,Mongryong is missing,Chanyeol is feeling cold and insecure,Baekhyun is trying to make everything alright...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Baekhyunee, did Mongryong come home?”

Baekhyun looked up from his phone, peeling his eyes away from the endless scroll of social media, staring at a panting Chanyeol in alarm.

“Wasn’t he on a walk with you?” He asked, the first prickles of fear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Chanyeol looked frantic, eyes wide and lips cracked from the cold. He breathed heavily, like he’d run a long way, and Baekhyun opened his arms, offering his fiance a place between them.

“He ran off,” Chanyeol explained, running his trembling fingers through his hair and ignoring Baekhyun. “We were walking, he caught sight of something, and he just bolted - I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Is this the first time he’s run off during a walk with you?” Baekhyun asked, immediately putting the book down.

“First time he’s run off and wasn’t waiting just a few meters away,” Chanyeol ground out, seeming annoyed at the question.

Baekhyun stood up and put his hands on Chanyeol’s waist, nervous. He’d never seen Chanyeol so worked up before. Then again, he supposed if he’d ever lost Mongryong on a walk, he’d be equally inconsolable.

Seeing his Chanyeol with red cheeks and shallow breath and glassy eyes was something that Baekhyun couldn't bear at all.

“Hey, hey - we’ll find him, love, okay?” Baekhyun assured him, slipping his phone into his pocket. “We’ll call the police, tell them to keep a look out, how’s that sound?”

“N-no,” Chanyeol whispered, pulling away. “No - I need to… I need to go out there, now. We need to find him. he’s all alone, and I…”

He broke off, blinking back tears.

“Of course,” Baekhyun agreed. “Let me get my coat, let’s go looking for him.”

Chanyeol was out the door before Baekhyun could finish the sentence.

“Wait,” Baekhyun squawked, putting on his coat and shoes at lightning speed and forgoing the many scarves he usually wore on cold winter days. “Wait, Yeol, you need a heavier coat, it’s going to be dark soon-”

Chanyeol was already at the elevator, tap-tap-tapping his foot impatiently, and Baekhyun walked in behind him just as the door was sliding closed.

“You’re going to freeze,” Baekhyun admonished.

“I-I’ll be fine,” Chanyeol responded, absently.

“Do you have your phone?”

Chanyeol frowned, patting at his empty coat pockets. “I… It looks like I left it in the apartment.”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun sighed, running his fingers through his hair and trying to calm his anger. “It’s alright. Just stay near me, okay?”

“Okay,” Chanyeol agreed, sounding so small, very far away. 

“We’ll find him, Yeol,” Baekhyun tried to reassure him.

For the first time since he’d gotten home, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, really looked at him, and smiled sadly. He tilted his head to rest it on Baekhyun’s shoulder and his soft bangs fell on his glassy eyes. Baekhyun turned to press a kiss to Chanyeol's forehead.

“I know. I-I’m sorry, Baekhyunee, it’s just… he means so much to us.” his voice faltered into a whisper at the last word, and Baekhyun’s heart ached at the sight of his fragile fiance.

“Yes, he means so much to us, Chanyeol, but you mean a lot more to me! And I don't want anything bad to happen to you at any costs, never ever, okay Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol sighs and nods softly and his soft hair tickles Baekhyun's face.  
Baekhyun smiles, brings Chanyeol's hand up to his lips and kisses it gently. 

~

The sun was beginning its slow descent as they exited the apartment building, and Baekhyun noted it warily. What was a vaguely unpleasant chill now would quickly turn into punishing, brutal cold once the last of the sun’s rays disappeared below the horizon - and neither of them were dressed for a winter night.

“Let’s try retracing our walk,” Chanyeol said, nervously. “Maybe he’s waiting for us.”

“Mm,” Baekhyun agreed, and he grabbed Chanyeol's shaking cold hand in his own, smiling when he felt a gentle squeeze in return. “Did you bring anything with you on the walk? Like, a toy?”

“Oh!” Chanyeol's face lit up. “Yes, the squeaky bone…”

He fished in his pocket and pulled out the bright blue toy, squeezing it a few times so Baekhyun could hear the squeaky noise.

“Perfect,” Baekhyun cheered.

It would have been a lovely walk through Seoul in the evening, had it not been for the weight of Mongryong's disappearance. They passed coffee shops and bookstores, bits of green space tucked in among modern urban development.

“Mongryong,” Chanyeol called out at different intervals, squeezing the squeaky toy, “Mongryongee, where are you, boy?”

“Hey,” Baekhyun would stop to ask a shopkeeper, holding up a picture of Mongryong on his phone. “Have you seen this dog?”

Chanyeol’s fond grin would’ve made those moments sweet, had they not been terrified and looking for their missing corgi.

Finally, after a slow, searching crawl through the first bit of the walk, they came to the place where Mongryong ran off.

“Mongryongee,” Chanyeol cried out, voice breaking.

Byun Baekhyun's only weakpoint was his fragile fiance, Chanyeol, and if Chanyeol was sad, Baekhyun would do anything to make him happy again, even if he had to kill, he would do that. So Baekhyun reached out to Chanyeol, trying to soothe him by keeping him in his arms, but Chanyeol was too absorbed in his own panic to notice, and he jolted forward, calling out for Mongryong again and again.

“l-let’s split up,” he said suddenly, and Baekhyun's heart stuttered in his chest.

“What?” he breathed, frowning and tugging at his hair nervously. “I’m not sure, Yeol..”

“I’ll be fine, Baekhyunee,” Chanyeol brushed him off with a sad smile. “We’ll cover more ground. You follow the path we normally take for our walk, I’ll visit some of his favorite places in the city.”

“But you don’t have your phone,” Baekhyun protested, “You should stay close to me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said with a stern voice.

“Please,” Chanyeol pleaded, “Please, Baekhyunee, it’ll be dark soon. If we can get through this faster, we have a better chance of finding him. Please, please, Baekhyunee, please do this for him.”

His beautiful Chanyeol was so sad - the slump in his shoulders, the red rim surrounding his beautiful eyes were awful, painful to look at.

Even when Chanyeol was playing around, Baekhyun found it so hard to say no to those pouted pink lips, those wide puppy brown eyes.

Baekhyun kissed the top of Chanyeol's cold hands, one last kiss right above the engagement ring in his finger.

“Okay,” he sighed, against his better judgement, “Okay. You’ll be back before dark, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun commanded with a warning tone.

Chanyeol nodded.

It wasn’t particularly reassuring, but Baekhyun found he couldn’t bring himself to argue.

~

Baekhyun walked, nervous, down the familiar streets. He called out for Mongryong and asked for help in turn, looping past parks that he’d been let loose in more than a few times after catching the eye of some bird, some squirrel.

His legs were starting to itch under his jeans, and his gloved hands tingled unpleasantly. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of himself, bathed in lamplight, in a shop window and winced at how pink the tip of his nose was.

Seoul was aglow with orange and red light, and Baekhyun ached for his Chanyeol’s hand in his own, while Mongryong was pulling them along after practice and Chanyeol's soft giggles.

Chanyeol had been a mess . Not thinking straight, aggravated, and so, so sad. Baekhyun knew nothing would make him feel better until Mongryong was safe again in their arms, but it still hurt to see his baby so upset, and the knowledge that nothing he could do would fix it…

The fact is that Chanyeol loves animals, and he's so attached to Mongryong since the day they met, and Mongryong loves Chanyeol a lot too that he prefers to be with Chanyeol most of the times.

And Baekhyun was aware of all this facts.

Fuck, it was cold. The itching in his legs was almost unbearable, and movement in his fingers was stiff and sluggish.

It was almost completely dark outside. Baekhyun bit his lip, taking care to explore all the nooks and crannies hidden along the usual path of Mongryong's walk. He couldn’t go back until he finished, but luckily that wouldn’t take too long. He just hoped Chanyeol’s path was just as short.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, inhaling the sharp cold as he puffed his way back into his apartment after following their walk path to the letter. He rubbed his hands together desperately as he sunk back in the cozy, warm elevator.

He’d had no luck. He hated the thought of returning to the apartment with bad news for his soft-hearted Chanyeol- what should he even do? If they didn’t find Mongryong tonight, what would happen?

Baekhyun tried not to think of the worst. There were so many people in Seoul, and Mongryong was a very distinctive dog. Surely someone would see him, read the name and number on his collar, and call?

~

Chanyeol wasn’t there when Baekhyun returned. He frowned, nervous.

Baekhyun's gaze flit to the spot where Chanyeol's phone sat, staring at him with deepest accusation.  
'Fuck,' Baekhyun thought, why hadn’t he grabbed it on his way out?

What if something happened to his Chanyeol?!

He’d already been out before their search, and he’d only been wearing one coat, and it was dark and bitterly cold, and Chanyeol's immune system was not strong!

Baekhyun leapt up, heart thudding in his chest as he imagined the worst, trying to calm himself, saying shh, shh, Chanyeol wouldn’t put himself in danger for your dog .

Then, he laughed humorlessly. In what world did he believe that Byun Chanyeol, his beloved baby boy and his fiance, who flew with no warning to America just because he missed Baekhyun, to visit him while he was getting prepared for SuperM's concert tour, wouldn’t do the absolute most for a beloved member of his family, even if it put himself in harm’s way.

And even so… Even if he was safe, Baekhyun rationalized, he shouldn’t be out at night, alone. Alone and upset.  
Baekhyun growled.  
He cursed himself for listening when Chanyeol insisted they split up - he should’ve insisted they stay together, he should've just held Chanyeol's hand tighter and used his dominance to make him stay, no matter how sad it made his little baby...  
but in that moment it had been too much to risk Chanyeol feeling even worse.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger, pulled on two pairs of socks, underarmor, scarves, and the thickest gloves he could find - and left the comforting warmth of his apartment to find his Chanyeol.

~

Cold, cold, cold .

It was so cold.

Chanyeol gasped for breath, breath coming out of his weak lungs painfully in white puffs as he scrambled to calm down.

“Mong--...,” his voice broke, “Mongryongee, w-where are you?”

Where was he?

It couldn’t have been so long since he’d been separated from Baekhyun, if he could just retrace his steps…

But Mongryong, the clawing ache in his stomach reminded him, and he let out a little sob. It would be so cruel to go home now, if he was still out there, cold and alone in Seoul. His coat was thick, but the swirling cold of darkness was thicker.

Mongryong was all he had Whenever Baekhyun left them in Seoul for a concert in other countries. Whenever he'd been sad because of not being able to be with Baekhyunee, Mongryong would be right there, with his soft fur and deep eyes - what kind of person would he be if he returned the favor by leaving him to die of cold?

'Go home', a voice in his mind chided him, sounding dangerously like Baekhyun, Go home, or you’re going to die of cold .

But where was home? Everything was swirling and frozen and blurred.

Chanyeol breathed, shallowly, stopping to grip a streetlamp, because his feet seemed suddenly made of lead and he kept stumbling over him.

“Drunk,” he heard someone mutter as they walked past.

Wait, he thought, desperately, Wait, I’m not drunk.

“‘Mnot,” he slurred, and fear began to creep up on him, cold as the wind. Chanyeol didn’t know where he was, the street signs were spinning, and nothing seemed familiar - but this was Seoul, the city he lived in for the whole of his life, so how could that be possible?

A few people wandered past, leaving work, but everything felt strangely empty, quiet. He didn’t dare talk to them, he was afraid, Baekhyun wasn't with him to protect him.

'Baekhyunee...'

Where was Mongryong?

Oh, he was tired. So, so, tired. He ached to be back at his apartment, in his warm bed, in Baekhyun's strong arms and beside Mongryong.

What was happening to him?

Chanyeol blinked, desperately trying to calm his pounding heartbeat, desperately trying to breath with aching lungs and to figure out where in his home city he was. Maybe if he sat down, he could take stock and take a moment to deepen the shallow, slow breaths his body was allowing him.

That sounded good.

Chanyeol slid down the street lamp, plopping onto the frozen sidewalk with a pained oof . Ice crept up from the ground and seeped through his jeans, making him shiver violently.

It was so cold.

He just needed a moment, though, a moment to rest - then he’d keep searching for Mongryong.

~

Baekhyun had never run so fast in his life.

Though he’d been living in Seoul for so long, he still struggled with the city’s layout - and he couldn’t help the panicked thoughts, 'You’ll never find him in time, he’s going to freeze to death.'

He passed shops with signs written in big, bold cyrillic print, trying to picture the map of Mongryong's favorite places. There was the book shop a few blocks down from the park.  
When he passed the bookstore he flagged down the owner frantically, eyes shining with tears of anger and worry. She recognized him - of course she did, they were the eccentric couple with the dog that kept trying to sniff at her book displays.

“Have you seen Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, trying to keep himself coherent despite his terror.

The shopkeeper nodded and pointed down the street. “He asked about the dog,” she responded, “and went this way. Not long ago.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun panted, and ran, and ran .

It was nearly an hour and a half before he found him.

Baekhyun was so focused on his path that he almost missed the small brown-haired figure curled next to a lamp post. When he did, though, he nearly stumbled and fell flat on his face in his haste to turn around.

“Yeol,” he called to the figure, approaching.

The figure barely moved. Baekhyun saw the ring, though, glinting on his ungloved hand, and he knew immediately that something was wrong. It was freezing, ice cold, and he was shaking a little - but not moving, not responding to anything.

At the sight of his Chanyeol, so small and fragile, he put all the anger boiling in his vains aside for now.

“Yeol,” he called again, crouching in front of him.“Oh my God! Chanyeol, baby, hey... please, please look at me Yeol!”

A pair of glassy brown eyes met his own, and Chanyeol blinked, slowly. 

“Are you okay, Chanyeol? Please talk to me,”

“B-b-baek..h-hyu...nee..,” Chanyeol murmured, swaying in place.

Baekhyun's heart shattered in pieces.

“T-t-tired...” He blinked again, and his eyes seemed to focus, pupils dilating like a camera lens. “B-baek..hyunnie...”

Chanyeol was clutching his chest with one trembling hand, and Baekhyun knew what exactly that meant...  
Chanyeol was in a great pain over there...  
his lungs and his weak heart...

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, my beautiful Chanyeol,” Baekhyun cried, and embraced Chanyeol in his arms so tightly, scrambling desperately for the emergency number. “We should get you to a hospital.”

“No,” Chanyeol snapped, the most lucid thing he’d said since Baekhyun found him, “N-no… I-I’m… C-cold. Cold, B-Baekhyunee.”

“What did you do to yourself, you impulsive fool?” Baekhyun muttered, angry, but worried to death. “We need to get you home.”

“Nnooo,” Chanyeol slurred, “No’yet. M-mongryong…”

“Yeol, you need to warm up,” Baekhyun said with a stern voice, using his dominance to force Chanyeol to look him in the eyes, and pressing their foreheads together, but as soon as his eyes met Chanyeol's beautiful-but-deeply-sad-and-in-pain ones, he softened a bit. “It’ll be easier to find him when we're warm again.”

“M-mongryongee,” Chanyeol murmured again, stubbornly, slumping to the side.

This wasn’t going to work. Baekhyun's heart beat rapidly as he realized how far gone Chanyeol was, how incoherent. Without another word, he slipped off his scarves, his gloves, and aggressively put them on Chanyeol. He checked for head injuries - had he slipped, concussed himself as well?

There was nothing - no blood, no lump, so it was just cold-related. Hypothermia? Fuck, he was barely even shivering - that was a bad thing, right? He was supposed to be shivering, especially when it was this cold?

'Why didn’t you insist he bring another jacket,' A voice in Baekhyun’s head snarled at him, and he winced at it’s force. 'This is your fault. Now you have no Mongryong, and your fragile baby is hurt, and you’ve failed-'

He couldn't waste his time now, so he just lifted Chanyeol and carried him bridal style, hopefully sharing his own body warmth as he walked back in the fastest speed he could towards their house.

~

The apartment was so warm, so safe. Baekhyun immediately deposited his almost unconscious fiance onto the couch, running to the linen closet to pull out every single blanket they owned, desperately searching for anything and everything that would warm him up.

Hot tea? No, no, blankets first - gradual warmth. Were his feet wet, was his clothing soaked? Baekhyun did a quick check to make sure they weren’t, panicking as he wondered if it was safer to wrap his cold clothing in blankets or have him risk exposing more of his sensitive skin to change into warmer clothes.

Chanyeol's eyes were closed, his breathing still so painfully shallow. Baekhyun just wrapped two woolen blankets around him over his coat and jeans, tucking him into the couch.

“Yeol, hey, please open your eyes, baby, please... Chanyeol? please... stay with me,” Baekhyun whispered with a shaky breath, patting Chanyeol's cheek gently.

Confused brown eyes blinked open slowly, and Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief as a tear escaped his eye, tucking a thick down quilt around Chanyeol's body, putting a thick woolen beanie over Chanyeol's hair. He kissed Chanyeol's icy cheeks, the pink tip of his nose, and put his warm hands along the sides of his pretty face, hoping to transfer some of his own body heat.

“Bae..baekhy..unee” Chanyeol slurred, a bleary smile on his chapped lips. Baekhyun kissed them, tasting the bitter cold of outside.

“Yes, yes, I'm here Chanyeol, I'm here. Do you want hot tea?” Baekhyun murmured, ghosting his hot breath across Chanyeol's mouth.

“Don’.. wan' you t-to.. leave,” Chanyeol pouted, nodding at the insurmountably far few meters Baekhyun would have to travel to get to the kitchen.

“Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere,” Baekhyun sighed. Then, he curled up on the couch next to his baby, wrapping his arms securely around him, kissing his neck and breathing his love's calming scent.

“I-it’s l-like an o-octopus,” Chanyeol giggled softly, still a little delirious, and Baekhyun smirked and kissed him more. It would be better for them to be skin to skin, if he really wanted to transfer body heat, but he was terrified that taking off a single layer from Chanyeol would cause him to teeter off the edge of consciousness.

They stayed there for a while, Baekhyun monitoring the steadily deepening in-out of breath, the rattle of air in Chanyeol’s lungs, and he sighed as he kissed Chanyeol's still cold hands.

“I think tea might be okay, now,” he murmured, trying and failing to hear a heartbeat through the thick layers he’d wrapped Chanyeol in. Even though Chanyeol was wriggling, Baekhyun worried. Baekhyun always worried about his fragile fiance. “Do we have a thermometer, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol screwed up his face like he was ready to argue against Baekhyun leaving, like a baby he was, then seemed to decide against it, and said, sullenly, “B-bathroom c-closet... I-I think...”

It seemed like a good sign that he’d tried to argue, so Baekhyun pressed another kiss to his lips, his nose, and reluctantly pulled himself away.

He rustled around in the bathroom cabinet before finding the thermometer, then made sure to kiss Chanyeol once again, making sure he was still awake, before setting up the hot water boiler in the kitchen. He’d read once that too much of a shock to the system could kill, and Baekhyun's nerves were already frayed beyond belief by Chanyeol's strange behavior. Even if Chanyeol couldn’t drink any, Baekhyun damn well needed a cup of tea.

The clock blinked cold, blue, LED light - Baekhyun sighed. It had been hours, now, since Chanyeol had come home without Mongryong. And now, they still hadn’t found the dog, and Chanyeol was curled up half-dead on the couch.

The kettle beeped, indicating the water had fully boiled, and Baekhyun poured the steaming hot liquid over a chamomile tea bag.

Chanyeol wiggled his trembling hands, still wearing Baekhyun’s gloves, out from underneath the blankets. He wanted to grip the warm mug, eyes closing and lips parting in bliss...

But Baekhyun took the opportunity to pop the thermometer under his tongue, laughing at the indignant look Chanyeol gave him.

He read the temperature - thirty-three degrees celsius. The shock of the temperature made Baekhyun choke on air, and he quickly ran another search, this time for, is someone likely to die with a temperature of thirty-three degrees?

The answer was, apparently, no - Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest and listened to the rhythm of his slowly pounding heart. Baekhyun needed that beautiful sound, he sighed again, his precious little fiance was breathing and Baekhyun never knew how thankful he is for this.

Baekhyun brought the mug near Chanyeol's lips, but pulled it away when Chanyeol tried to take a sip.

“Sip slowly,” he ordered, ignoring Chanyeol's big puppy eyes. “Just take a quick sip, I don’t want you to be too cold to drink.”

“W-won’t the tea m-make me warm?” Chanyeol asked, his voice so small but annoyed.

“You need to get warm slowly,” Baekhyun insisted, “Or you’ll just get worse. Something about blood vessels and heart failure. When I was a kid, once at the onsen, a guy who had spent all day in the snow jumped in to get warm - and wound up needing to go to the hospital because it was too much of a shock to his system.”

Chanyeol's eyes widened, but he drank diligently slowly, taking a moment before swallowing the hot tea. Baekhyun waited a bit, and when it seemed like Chanyeol hadn’t accidentally given himself a heart attack, he brought the mug near his beautiful lips again and allowed him another drink. Chanyeol closed his eyes gratefully, sighing at the warmth. 

“Wan’ g-get changed,” Chanyeol murmured between sips, “These are… U-uncomfortable.”

“Get changed, right?” Baekhyun fretted, “Not like, rip off your clothes because you’re hot, right?”

Chanyeol frowned, not comprehending. “I’m n-not hot. I-I’m cold.”

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief. “Sure,” he said, “Sure, let me get some clothes, okay? Do you want to move to the bed?”

Chanyeol nodded, slowly, eyes not gleaming mischievously like he normally would at such a question.

Baekhyun carried him gently to their shared bedroom.

It was slow going, since Chanyeol's fingers were still stiff from the cold, but he managed to put on a soft baby-blue hoodie and a pair of hoodie's own pants. he lay on the bed, under the covers, and Baekhyun crawled in behind him, but not before wrapping another few blankets around Chanyeol for warmth.

Baekhyun delicately lifted the mug of tea to his lips, allowing him to take slow sips.

Baekhyun cuddled Chanyeol from behind, keeping Chanyeol warm and safe in his arms as he buried his head in the joint of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder and kissed him gently as he breathed his baby's scent heavily to relieve his stress a bit.  
Everything was eerily quiet. Baekhyun hadn’t realized how empty it would feel without Mongryong's snuffling around the apartment, the soft patter of his paws - he looked to the door as though he expected him to be there, furry head cocked like he was asking if he could hop on the bed and join them, worried about his owners.

Chanyeol sniffled, and Baekhyun, propped on his elbow, looked up to find tears welling up in Chanyeol's beautiful eyes.

“Yeol, baby,” Baekhyun murmured, pressing his lips to his temple once more, swiping away a tear with his thumb, “Please don’t cry. We’ll find him.”

“It’s s-so cold, B-baekhyunee” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun knew he wasn’t referring to himself.

“he has a natural, built-in fur coat,” Baekhyun tried to reassure him, but Chanyeol sniffled again and let out a low sob.

In truth, Baekhyun was terrified for Mongryong. It was freezing outside, and even beyond that, who knew what kind of people were wandering the streets and might find him?

Baekhyun did the only thing he could think of - he turned Chanyeol around and pulled him closer to himself, and let him cry into his chest, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Better than brushing his bangs aside to get a better look, he supposed.

After a while, Chanyeol cried himself out, and Baekhyun took his temperature again. Thirty-six degrees. Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief and continued to rub Chanyeol's back as he fell into a fitful sleep.

It wasn’t all that late, only about 9:30 pm - normally, they’d still be up reading, or watching TV, or getting ready for bed.

Baekhyun was still awake, afraid of falling asleep with a literary fragile Chanyeol in his arms.

He was afraid his beautiful fiance may break like a glass in his arms any minute.

The whole night, he was just watching his fiance, admiring his angelic beauty while counting the slow falls and rises of his chest.

“You're my everything, Chanyeol, my sleeping beauty,” He was murmuring in Chanyeol's ear while kissing any part of his small body that he could when Chanyeol's phone buzzed.

Baekhyun frowned. It buzzed again.

It’s ringing, Baekhyun realized.

He didn’t recognize the number, but he picked it up and answered nonetheless, heartbeat picking up as he imagined-

An old woman voice came through, speaking rapidly, definitely human and not a bot.

Right. Right. Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Chanyeol's asleep,” he said, as quietly as possible, “This is his fiance.”

A pause. Then, the old woman on the other end asked, “Can I speak with you?”

“Yes, please.” Baekhyun said.

“I found a dog,” she said, without preamble. “You get him tomorrow?”

Baekhyun cried out in joy, jolting Chanyeol awake in the process. Chanyeol blinked, sleepily, and Baekhyun shoved the phone to his ear, mouthing she found Mongryong .

Chanyeol's eyes widened, barely daring to hope, and he began to speak into the receiver.

Baekhyun watched his expression go from hesitant to radiant with joy, listened to the musical ring of his laughter as he spoke to the old woman on the phone. He’d never seen a more beautiful thing in the whole world, he thought.

Everything about Chanyeol seemed to soften as he hung up, crying again, this time tears of joy.

Baekhyun didn’t waste any time in kissing them away as he smirked and settled himself between Chanyeol's thin thighs and pushed Chanyeol down to the matters, letting Chanyeol grip the fabric of his shirt on his broad shoulders with weak shaky hands as Baekhyun kissed him hungrily and ride out the last of the emotional drop.

Finally, after a few moments, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's kiss swollen lips, leaving Chanyeol panting and looking at Baekhyun with innocent eyes, as Baekhyun stared at his fiance's beautiful angelic face, a blush appeared on Chanyeol's cheeks.

God knows how much Baekhyun wanted to kiss this beautiful creature the whole night till he's just a shivering mess under his hands and---

'Keep yourself together Byun! He's unaware of your devilish plans! Let the poor boy go for now, you'll do whatever you want with him later...'

With that thought in mind, Baekhyun sighed and pecked Chanyeol on the lips one more time, hinting him to start explaining.

When Chanyeol calmed down enough, he started to speak slowly, with a very soft voice.

“H-her grandkids found Mongryong. A-apparently, they hid him in the apartment - they’d been begging h-her to get a dog, b-but their building doesn’t allow pets. They m-managed to hide him for hours b-before he caught on because... g-get this, there was a trail of d-doggie treat crumbs l-leading right to their room.”

Baekhyun, who was smiling like a fool the whole time while cherishing his fiance's adorable expressions, burst out laughing, because it was so ridiculous. “Oh my god,” he cackled, “Kids, kids.” 

Chanyeol nodded, barely able to speak through his own (cute) giggles.

Finally, he calmed, and Baekhyun watched his chest rise and fall as his whole body melted in relief. He looked at Baekhyun lucidly for what felt like the first time that evening, a sad smile on his lips as he said, “I-I'm sorry, B-baekhyunee.”

“What,” Baekhyun said, trying to brush off the panic he’d been feeling for the past few hours with a joke, “Running off without your coat while we both know how weak your body is, getting hypothermia, making me angry and worried to death, needing me to nurse you back to health? It’s fine, it’s fine .”

Chanyeol winced, and Baekhyun felt a little guilty.

“W-whenever you were o-on a trip,” Chanyeol murmured, looking down at the heat pack, heavy on his little tommy, playing with the fabric on Baekhyun's shoulders with his cold fingers, “he was the o-only one that I had. Him and Kyungsoo, I g-guess, but Mongryong didn’t spend half his t-time yelling at me for b-being an idiot, a-and I’ve been s-so worried lately… About our... a-about our rel-”

He cut off, shuddering and swallowing down another sob.

Baekhyun knew it already.  
Chanyeol was feeling a little bit insecure about their relationship recently.  
And it was Baekhyun's fault, because he was so engaged in his job recently that he barely had any time for his sensitive fiance.  
Baekhyun could feel the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

“W-when he ran off, I panicked,” Chanyeol continued. “I wasn’t thinking. A-at that moment, I got a taste of our life w-without him, and I c-couldn’t handle it. h-he was the only one there f-for me w-when you were away, B-baekhyunee.”

Baekhyun sighed, residual anger draining away. He made himself very comfortable next to Chanyeol in bed and fluffed up the pillows next to him, leaning down for another kiss.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” he assured him, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “he’s not going anywhere. Tomorrow, he’ll be back with us, and you’ll tell him not to jump up on the bed, and he’ll do it anyway, and you’ll not so secretly love it. You’ll refill him food and water, and he’ll steal your spot on the couch, and he’ll be so clearly here it’ll be like he never left. And Chanyeol, I already sent a message to my manager and told him that I'll get 3 off-days in a week, so I can be at my adorable fiance's service the whole time. Please forgive me for the past, Chanyeol, I promise from now on, I'll be always there for you, love, I promise. How does that sound, cutie?”

Chanyeol smiled widely with tears of joy shining in his beautiful eyes and kissed Baekhyun, sinking gratefully into the pillows. He blinked his eyes slowly, sluggishly, and closed them again. Baekhyun pressed one last kiss to his lips before letting him drift off, face soft and peaceful as he slept.

“I can’t believe some kids stole our dog,” Baekhyun murmured to his sleeping baby while keeping his small figure tightly in his arms, laughing to himself about how ridiculous everything seemed, now that they were all safe and warm.

“Me either,” Chanyeol murmured, voice muffled by pillows and blankets and drowsiness.

Ah, Baekhyun thought, not so asleep after all. 

“How do you think they’ll react when we walk into their apartment to claim Mongryong?” Baekhyun joked, running his fingers through the back of Chanyeol's soft brown hair.

“I bet they’ll be surprised,” Chanyeol said quietly, eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

Baekhyun imagined a couple of children, mischievous as the triplets back home, realizing exactly who their precious corgi really belonged to. He supposed the shock of it would be enough for them to realize the error of their ways.

“You do love surprising people,” Baekhyun murmured, half to himself. Chanyeol's eyes were closed again, hand reaching out as though he was looking for something to hold onto. Baekhyun gripped it, kissed the knuckles one by one, and rubbed his back until they both fell asleep happily.

The End.


	2. Not an update / Thank you and goodbye!

Hello ~

Uhmm... well... It's not an update...  
I just needed to talk about something with you...

I think I won't be writing anymore... or at least for a long time...?

We all know that the kind of fictions I've published till now have been somehow... weird?! I don't know really... it's just that I've always wanted to read things like this, so I decided to publish them myself... because I thought maybe there are people all around the world that may be like me! But there's not much of these kind of things for them to read...

But people hate my writings!

First because I'm a BaekYeolist, I'm a top Baekhyun & bottom Chanyeol enthusiast, then because I write things like... I don't know... very sad things?! Sickfics? Or things that include soft, miserable, poor characters?

And till right now, the only thing that I've received as feedback (apart from a few precious comments and kudos ❤) has been complaints and hate...!

And it's a little... disappointing?! And I have to confess that I'm totally discouraged!

I was writing for my own heart and for those who like this kind of fiction and I didn't expect people to love them, but I didn't expect to receive complaints and bad words neither...!

And I wanna be honest : It literally broke my heart...

And well... I think I have to accept that my thoughts and my feelings are not suitable for this world....

Ah... I'm sorry for talking too much 😅

I just needed to talk about it...

By the way...

I wanted to say thank you to all of you my dear dear readers! Those who commented lovely words for me that encouraged me to write more, those who left kudos and even those who just read my stories! These all meant a lottttttt to me! I will never forget this precious experience here...

Please stay safe and happy,

With so much love, 

Nia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ~
> 
> Thanks for reading ~ ♥
> 
> And I'll be so happy and motivated if you share your opinions/ideas about this story with me ~ 💞


End file.
